Talk:Yami Yami no Mi
Note Bb can turn into his element its just he has a serious weakness as far as attacks are concerned. He pretty much demostrates he can. However, its not like he can still avoid the attacks, they are alays drawn into him anway so aside from that note nothing much changes. --One-Winged Hawk 06:06, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Indeed, Teach being a Logia Devil Fruit user, means that he can turn into a big black mass of darkness. The only problem with that is that it's pretty much useless against standard attacks. What's the use of turning into a substance larger than your regular self if it's only going to be an easier target for enemies to hit. That strategy would work for other Logias like Crocodile and Eneru, but not for Teach. So unless Teach can move around with ease while in a larger form like the members of CP9, he's just going to be a huge sitting target.Mugiwara Franky 09:31, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think it has nothing to do with his movement speed, but his ability to disperse around attacks like all logias do. his gravitational matter attracts the attacks to hit his particles anyway, so dispersing wouldn't do any good. his actual mobile efficiency is unknown as of now, he could use it like smoker/crocodile to travel huge distances for all we know. --Hyper megaman 17:24, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :: Teach boasts very much about his ability, saying "everything is useless before darkness". But i'm thinking that if he were to battle Kizaru, who ate the Pika Pika no Mi, he would be utterly defeated. If you are inside a totally dark room and light a match, the whole room will be filled with the light. I'm thinking that Kizaru's light would defeat Teach in the same way.Sandrew 17:10, 11 April 2009 :FYI, a black hole absorbs ALL light. Threw out this theory weeks ago sadly. One-Winged Hawk 18:28, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I suppose you are right. It makes sense. I just thought of darkness and not a black hole. Sandrew 18:36, 11 May 2009 He wouldn't be defeated but he wouldn't win either. If Smoker and Ace draw then so would Blackbeard and Kizaru. Drunk Samurai 18:56, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Umm... :P those two couldn't fight each other because they are harmonious non physical elements. Blackbeard would take twice the damage from the explosions, but would probably endd up smotheriing his light in darkness, if he can turn day to night, he can probably limit Kizaru's ability even at range. (can't sign due to messed up signals, and doesn't have an account) Hmm, if Luffy fought black beard in gear 2nd then when luffy gets physical contact wif blackbeard, losing his rubber abilities wont his internal organs burst? o_o" Jackium 07:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) link title : Devil Fruit powers aren't canceled that quickly or completely. Even while completely submerged in the basin of Arlong Park, Luffy's neck still stretched when pulled.Emil12345558 20:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Light is the opposite of dark so they would draw. Also Smoke, light, and darkness are not elements at all. Drunk Samurai 18:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) : okay Smoke and fire are A) not opposites and B) both non-corporeal 'essences' for lack of a better word. If Ao Kiji and Ace fought. Ace'd win, simple as that. and light can be bent and pulled by gravity just like everything else, therefore the Yami Yami no Mi could be used to pull Kizaru close, where it's unique nullifying ability would allow the monstrous strength of blackbeard to overwhelm him. Who says Ace would win? Light is the opposite of darkness which is what Blackbeard's devil fruit is so they would cancel each other out. Drunk Samurai 21:44, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :As it can't be said that Ace would win against Aokiji, so too can't it be said that Blackbeard and Kizaru would cancel each other. We have no idea how the power of Light would fare against Darkness considering the physics. Due to Blackbeard's unique ability of sucking Devil Fruit powers and Black Hole properties, Kizaru's powers would most likely be sucked unless such a situation showing otherwise would be shown. True that doesn't necessarily mean that Kizaru would lose instantly to Blackbeard, however, from most known sources it seems more like light negation rather than both powers being canceled.Mugiwara Franky 12:35, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :What a hell.. of corse Kizaru would win.. just remember how Ace throw fire arrwos and they didn't got absorbed, or how luffy puched him and he didn't even dodge.. if Kizaru threw some o those lasers it would be even faster, and more devastating.. xD And he could do his signature kick, it would be to fast to BB, who as some kind of difficulty to avoid attacks (just see how he didn't avoide any attack so far...~and he seemed in hurt so it wasn't by purpose 23:21, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey guys, this is becoming worthy of the forum. LEts face it, its not confirmed that traditional standards of Light Vs Dark work yet here in DFs so lets leave it at that. If you want to keep speculating on it, perhaps its time the discussion got moved to the manga forum? One-Winged Hawk 23:36, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Yami Yami no Mi negates fruits no matter what kind of contact Blackbeard has with his opponent. The reason why Luffy's and Whitebeard's attacks wounded him was because they used (Haōshoku) Haki. After having been struck by Luffy, Blackbeard commented on how Luffy's Haki had gotten stronger. Blackbeard's fruit-countering power rests in his own fruit, so if you counter HIS fruit with Haki/Seastone, you can use your own fruit on him.Emil12345558 20:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Over Scientific? Mugiwara Franky, if they want a short summary it's already in Blackbeard's page. This Yami Yami no Mi page should be detailed enough to explain all aspects of the power. It is a focused article on this subject afterall. Please stop removing the explaination. --Hyper megaman 17:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not going to side with either, but the article short only say what we know as fact, lacking speculation all together. I learnt long ago fluffinf out an article isn't always fesiable. Say what you need to say, make sure its canon and factual; the rest need not be here. One-Winged Hawk 18:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :The thing with that explanation is that over explains things rather than state what should be stated right away. Sure, the elaboration makes it look longer but the point is over explained. Certain points are somewhat lost by the long winded scientific explanation. The article maybe about the Devil Fruit as a whole but longer is not necessarily better in some cases. :The way its dictated also makes it sound more like a black hole and gravity fruit than a darkness fruit. Sure, the concepts of a black hole and gravity are aspects of the fruit but overemphasizing those aspects to the point that they overshadow the fact that the fruit is a darkness fruit, is a bit too much. :There's also the fact that some of it borders on the realm of speculation. Parts like the gravitational pull of the fruit can be countered by using a strong enough counter forces is a bit too much.Mugiwara Franky 12:30, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Thatch Once we know Blackbeard extracted the Gura Gura no Mi from Blackbeard, it raises the question if Thatch did not consume the fruit. (Was it really necessary to kill Thatch just to steal something from his hands?) Is this worth info to be commented on the page? Ilovefoxes 02:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :For Thatch, it's kinda speculative to say that he ate the Yami Yami no Mi and that Blackbeard had to kill him because of that. From what can be interpreted, Thatch refused to give Blackbeard the fruit freely to a point that only killing him would meet Blabkbeard's goals. As to Blackbeard stealing the Gura Gura no Mi, it's kinda a question. It's not exactly clear if Blackbeard ate a fruit that grew from Whitebeard's body or he used his Yami Yami no Mi powers to extract the abilities.Mugiwara Franky 02:45, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I really don't think devil fruits grow naturally on the corpses of their late owners (Ace didn't grow one anyway). And the dark piece of cloth the blackbeard pirates threw over Whitebeard was probably to support Blackbeard's fruity power of Darkness, meaning that he can't steal powers without Yami Yami no Mi. :He probably killed Thatch just to make Whitebeard seek him out. Anyhow, the way in which he rejected Hannyabal's justice (c543), treated the level 6 prisoners (c581) and wielded Gura Gura no Mi chaotically (c579), he really doesn't seem to have a lot of respect for human life.Emil12345558 18:27, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Has Blackbeard ever transformed his own body into darkness? I don't recall ever seeing him utilize his powers to transform himself into this element. I know the fact that the Yami Yami fruit is a Logia implies he is able to do this, but if he still has yet to, I think it should be noted somewhere. 2xN 08:16, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : Using Logia power at all requires you to transform your body (at least partially). Ace' Firefist attack for instance, works by turning his hand into fire and then expanding it. : Since the Darkness merely draws attacks to it, transforming fully would probably be as useless against everything, as Enel's 200 MegaVolt Amal was against Luffy.Emil12345558 18:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, but Teach has never used any part of his body deeper than, say, his epidermis. Even if transforming the flesh->muscle->bone-> whatever wouldn't prevent him from getting hit, it still would have other uses (ex. travel, reshaping oneself, etc.) Bon-boy and Croco-boy 04:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : His body is darkness already. He explained it himself, darkness absorbs everything, even attacks. Even if "his body" does not turn into the black-fog thing you see as "darkness", he's already the darkness that absorbs everything. So it still fits as a Logia. BGMaxie Nullifying Ability It was never stated Black Beard skin nullified DF's. In fact he only did that when he uses its Kuro Uzo attack, so I don't think one would lose its powers just by touching him, and there fore this should be edited. 22:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Teach himself said physical contact nullifies Devil Fruit powers. Yatanogarasu 22:30, October 28, 2010 (U Sccording to the wkik page on the Yami Yami, Blackk beard can only nullify things if HE ''touches tem, not viceversa. if it werent like that, blackbeard wouldnt be hittable by aces fire or luffys punch. there fore, kizaru could easily beat the shit out of him if he used his light speed kick thing. Also, the yami yami amplifies any physical attack, so he would basically be dead by a single punch, as evidenced when ace flamed him and he was rolling on the ground. also, he couldnt dodge it. the yami yami brings thing in. the kick would go straight to him. Also, even if he tries to nullify kizaru's kick, it would hit his hand, and it would cause him pain because ''its hitting him, ''not vice-versa. I rest my case. Only useful against other Devil Fruit users As powerful as this fruit is it's only truly useful against other users, as most of it's functions are used to stop them. Can I put this down under weaknesses? 'DreamsDreams 23:29, November 5, 2010 (UTC)DreamsDreams''' :Blackbeard has already displayed as it was the case with the jailers at Impel Down that his Devil Fruit can be used effectively against non Devil Fruit users as well. While Blackbeard has mostly used it in a fighting style made to nullify ability users, that doesn't mean that the Devil Fruit's usefulness itself is limited at stopping other Devil Fruits. MasterDeva 00:21, November 6, 2010 (UTC) He has also shown the ability to absorb objects which could potentially be used against people with or without a Devil Fruit ability when he absorbed and released that town on Banaro Island.DancePowderer 00:45, November 6, 2010 (UTC) The fruit can be useful against opponents not using devil fruits. Don't forget he can force them towards him with Kurouzu and the opponent ( whether fruit user or not) will be dominated by his monstrous strength. Where did Blackbeard use Kurouzu (or his df in general) to force a non-user towards him? He only used it on 2 devil fruit users, in all other cases he simply engulfed his opponents in darkness. Anyway, the yami yami no mi is surely extraordinary - but still as dangerous as any other logia. The tradeoff for the extra feature is that Blackbeard can't evade attacks like other logias.Jinbe 19:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Kurouzu is probably a nuisance to ANY of Blackbeard's opponents. I just think the nullifying ability is exclusive for the df users. Question I have a question. What would happen if Blackbeard used the Yami Yami no mi on Brooke? That would kill Brooke right?. No, he wouldn't. Like when he fell in the sea he didn't die. leviathan_89 21:44, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :That question belongs in the forums though and not here! MasterDeva 22:22, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::He wouldn't die; the power was a 2nd life, resurrected in whatever state the body was in, nothing more. After the resurrection, the main power of the DF is lost. To be effected, BB would have had to use the power on the DF before it activated; the result would have been that he killed Brook and Brook wouldn't have been able to resurrect himself. But yes, the forum this should have gone in. One-Winged Hawk 23:01, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Properties The article of the Yami Yami no Mi says that Blackbeard can use the darkness to reform himself like other logia users, but what does it mean actually? Blackbeard can't let attacks pass through him but what does it mean that he can reform himself? Wrong Fruit type? Ok, I know that Blackbeard said that his furit is Logia type, but it has parameica characteristics. The distintive attribute of Logia fruits is that the target is immune to direct attacks (ranged, unarmed etc...), but in Blackbeard´s case, he is effected by direct attacks. When Ace attacked him with fire, he got burned, when Luffy attacked him, he flew back and when Magellan attacked him with poision, he got poisoned. I guess Blackbeard didnt read the fruit type properly in the "book" that he talked about when Ace dueled him. Yes, but until someone corrects him and says it's a Paramecia, it's going to stay a Logia. 17:58, March 8, 2011 (UTC) The main attribute of Logia fruits is the ability to turn into and create an element, not being intangible. Most elements simply have said intangibility attached. Since darkness is gravity, the Yami Yami no Mi is the exception, but it's still clearly a logia. ( 04:34, April 17, 2011 (UTC)) General Properties The Yami Yami no Mi is a Logia type devil fruit, but still it lacks the general logia intangibility. But in the battle against Ace, Blackbeard was pierced by two fire spears and later the wounds are gone. So does that man he can be wounded but not killed? And what would happen if someone slices off his head? Normal logia users are not dead after that. ShenLong Kazama 16:33, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, this is how it works: the fruit's powers allows Blackbeard to become darkness, and darkness absorbs things into his body. As long as Blackbeard can absorb things in time, he won't be injured. If he cannot absorb in time (due to his poor timing), then he suffers injuries. Yatanogarasu 17:50, May 20, 2011 (UTC) But he didn't absorbed the spears from Ace. And later he used his darkness to reform his body. So he can suffer injuries and he can bleed, but if someone slices off his head could he use his darkness to reform himself? ShenLong Kazama 19:30, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Considering his body is vulnerable to physical damage, it is highly unlikely that he could reform himself after decapitation. He can't really use his power to reform himself since that would mean making a black hole on his body, which could potentially draw him in to his own body, pulling him out of existence. 19:34, May 20, 2011 (UTC) But does he have to use his Kurouzu techniquue to absortb attacks or can he just use his regular darkness? ShenLong Kazama 20:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Unknown91 (talk) 03:08, March 6, 2013 (UTC)What it is based on is the darkness of space. Semi-Lock Hey, can we semi-lock this one, like we did with Roronoa Zoro ? Theres been a lot of vandalizing lately, especialy concerning the fruit's category. I second this. 13:27, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Dunzo. 14:28, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Why can't Blackbeard transform into darkness? Hi everyone! Sorry, but I was just wondering: "wait a minute, essentially Teach CAN transform into darkness! He did it several times!" Althought he has the habit to only turns his hands into darkness and not his entire body, why in the article is written that he can ONLY "produce and control" darkness? What do you think? Can it be more appropriate and natural (giving the fact that Yami Yami no mi is a Logia) to write that he can produce, control and TRANSFORM INTO darkness? I tried to add this information several times, but it has been always changed... Why? Don't you think he can become darkness? After the consuption of the Yami Yami no mi, he should transform his body (partially and totally) into his natural element (in this case darkness), like all the other Logia eaters do... Mèt 20:12, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Can BB use Kurouzou on standard people with no Df ability to attract them towards himself? For him to transform would be to commit suicide. If he did, he'd become a black hole, get sucked into himself, and die. That's why he can't transform. 22:27, July 20, 2014 (UTC) By that logic Kizaru would have gone blind by turning into light. SeaTerror (talk) 22:28, July 20, 2014 (UTC) There's nothing that says he CAN'T turn into darkness. He probably just doesn't. Just because a character chooses not to do something doesn't mean they're unable. 22:39, July 20, 2014 (UTC)